Karena Ia adalah Hujan
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Ia memiliki aroma hujan yang terlalu pekat. [untuk ulang tahun Isogai Yuuma]


**Karena Ia adalah Hujan**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 **Rating:** T

 ** _AU._**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Ingatkan aku bahwa kau adalah _sesuatu_ yang dikirimkan ketikan hujan turun." Adalah yang Sakakibara Ren ucapkan ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Isogai sontak tertawa—tidak mampu dibendung lagi. "Hei, padahal aku manusia biasa. Sepertimu." Isogai menjawab tepat ketika Ren mengambil ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Ren melipat payungnya dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya. Isogai selalu mengingatkannya supaya membiarkan payungnya kering dan dilipat kemudian. Tapi Ren tidak peduli. Payung lipat bukan sebuah masalah besar.

"Itu yang kaubilang," ucap Ren, "Tapi bahkan walau kau mengaku rumahmu dua blok dari sini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ren membuang napas. "Saat tidak hujan, maksudku."

Isogai tertawa lagi. Dan Ren selalu suka bagaimana Isogai tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang ringan. Meski kadang terdengar terlalu keras dan membentur atap pondok, Ren selalu menyukainya. Ren mungkin berlebihan, tapi Ren tahu Isogai selalu tertawa dengan tulus

"Tidak pernah melihatku bukan berarti aku tidak ada di sini dan di lain waktu, Ren."

"Aku _tinggal_ di sini, Isogai." Sepasang mata Ren memerangkap setatap mata Isogai yang lembut, "Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau bilang pondok ini rumahmu."

Tawa itu datang lagi. Kali ini Ren mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Tawa yang menyaru dalam suara hujan yang berisik—tapi meski begitu, Ren tetap menyukainya dengan sama. "Mana mungkin, 'kan?"

"Tidak tahu." Ren memberikan sebentuk senyum, "Omong-omong, Isogai, ada yang pernah bilang kalau tawamu bagus, tidak?"

Isogai menyorot Ren dengan pandangan yang tergelitik. Dan Isogai memberikan senyum tipis yang sempurna. "Sesungguhnya, Ren, aku tidak mengerti penggolongan jenis-jenis tawa."

Kali ini, Ren tertawa. Tangannya menepuk pipi Isogai. Dan Ren tidak sadar tepukannya terlalu keras sampai Isogai memukul kepalanya. "Hei, dengar." Ren tertawa lagi, menangkap kedua bahu Isogai dan memberikannya sebuah tatapan lurus-lurus, "Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Bisa lakukan lagi, tolong?"

 **.**

 **.**

Pondok kosong di ujung gang sempit bercabang itu menjadi tempat bertemu Ren dan Isogai. Seperti waktu-waktu yang sudah berlalu, mereka berdua hanya akan berbincang ringan sembari menunggu hujan berhenti. Dan ketika hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti, Ren akan mengamati Isogai yang melangkah di antara genangan-genangan air di ceruk jalan—sampai langkah yang ke sepuluh—dan kemudian Ren menyusuri gang sempit dengan payung lipat di genggaman tangan.

Siklus itu akan kembali terulang selama satu musim hujan penuh. Juga musim hujan yang akan datang—semoga saja akan selalu begitu.

"Tidak pulang?"

Ren yang sedang mengamati langit biru menggerakkan bola mata. Menangkap pandangan Isogai padanya lewat sudut matanya. "Kenapa? Tidak mau ketahuan saat kau sedang menghilang?"

Tangan Isogai bergerak menuju kepala Ren, tenggelam dalam riak rambut Ren, dan menariknya dengan kuat sampai Ren memekik tertahan. "Kau selalu membuatku terdengar seperti bukan manusia saja." Tangan Isogai kembali ke sisi tubuhnya dan tatapannya bergeser ke genangan air di ceruk jalan. Napas panjang diembuskan sebelum kembali menjawab, "Aku cuma suka dengan hujan, makanya aku keluar rumah."

"Dan kebetulan bertemu denganku yang kehujanan tahun lalu. Setelah itu kita mengobrol di sini. Sampai sekarang pun kita masih mengobrol di sini," tambah Ren sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Begitu, 'kan?"

Isogai mendengus keras dan menatap Ren lurus-lurus. "Dan kau selalu curiga sampai sekarang!"

Ren terkekeh. "Wajar, 'kan? Benar, tidak akan begitu kecuali kau mengajakku main." Mendapati Isogai tidak juga memberikan jawaban, Ren meringis dan kemudian menambahkan lagi, "Ke rumahmu yang hanya dua blok dari sini, maksudku."

Sepasang mata Isogai mengerjap. Tiga kali, kalau Ren tidak salah hitung.

"Kau … ingin main ke rumahku?"

Melihat ekspresi Isogai yang terlihat kebingungan membuat tawa Ren benar-benar pecah dengan keras dan panjang. "Tidak sampai kau mengundangku untuk datang."

Isogai tidak tertawa; tidak tersenyum; tidak juga terlihat seperti jengkel. Isogai tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Dan mulut yang terbuka itu hanya mengucapkan, "Ren?"

Ren membentuk senyum. "Sebaiknya kau kembali. Aku juga harus pulang, tugasku menumpuk."

Dan sebelum Ren beranjak pergi, ditinggalkannya sebuah tepukan ringan di atas kepala Isogai. Diam-diam Ren mencium aroma lembut. Sesuatu yang tercium seperti aroma hujan. Mungkin dari sampo yang Isogai pakai. Mungkin juga dari air hujan yang menyisa di atap pondok.

Ren menyusuri gang sempit yang panjang itu dengan setengah hati. Dinding-dinding bergrafiti itu membuat matanya sakit. Belum lagi aroma-aroma busuk yang menyengat meski sudah disiram air hujan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, gang sempit itulah jalan yang membawanya menuju pondok tiap hujan turun—menuju Isogai Yuuma.

Ren menatap langit yang biru cerah di atasnya. Dan satu senyum kecil terbentuk begitu saja.

* * *

 _Atau mungkin—mungkin saja—karena Isogai Yuuma adalah bagian dari hujan, Isogai Yuuma memiliki aroma yang sama._

* * *

"Kalau aku mencegah hujan untuk berhenti, itu berarti kau tidak akan menghilang, 'kan?"

Isogai mendecakkan lidahnya keras-keras. Isogai cukup yakin bahwa Ren sudah kehilangan kewarasannya meski tanpa bantuan pengecekan terhadap Ren terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya Isogai memukul kepala Ren atau meninju perut Ren supaya Ren tidak lagi menggila. Ah, tapi Isogai tahu kalau Ren itu tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Diam-diam Isogai bertanya-tanya apakah Ren terlalu banyak membaca cerita fantasi sampai-sampai selalu mencurigainya seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan, perlu sebanyak apa lagi kubilang padamu kalau aku ini manusia biasa, Ren?" Dengusan diberikan sembari memutar bola mata.

Ren meringis. "Aku _cuma_ bertanya, Isogai."

" _Cuma_?" Isogai mendecih—dan mendecih lagi ketika tahu Ren terkekeh kecil. "Kautahu pasti jawabannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghilang hanya karena hujan berhenti."

Kedua bahu Ren terangkat. Lagi pula sebenarnya ini bukan salahnya, 'kan? Isogai saja yang terlalu menutup diri di rumah dan nyaris tidak pernah keluar. Dan ketika Ren hanya bisa bertemu Isogai ketika hujan turun, demi apa pun, mana mungkin Ren bisa berhenti supaya tidak curiga, benar?

Sudut bibir Ren berkedut. Sepertinya dia mendapat ide yang menarik. Maka ditatapnya Isogai yang tengah memandangi hujan. "Kalau begitu, Isogai, kau mengizinkanku untuk memerangkapmu?"

Respons yang diberikan Isogai tepat sekali seperti yang Ren inginkan. Kepala Isogai bergerak dan tatapan menuntut Isogai itu terlalu kentara. Dalam hati Ren tertawa. Isogai Yuuma terlalu berbahaya—atau dalam artian lain, Sakakibara Ren terlalu tergoda untuk membawa Isogai pergi bersamanya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau tidak berbohong—hei, dengar dulu." Setelah yakin Isogai akan mendengarkan penuh—meski dengan mata yang menyorot tajam, Ren melanjutkan lagi, "Nah, bagaimana? Menunggu hujan untuk bertemu denganmu, Isogai, aku tidak sesabar itu."

Tawa Isogai meledak. Geli dan keras. Tangan Isogai menepuk lengan atas Ren, masih dengan tawa yang belum berhenti. "Kau bisa melakukannya sejak tahun lalu, Ren. Carilah alasan yang lebih bagus."

Ketika Isogai berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatapnya penuh, Ren mengambil napas panjang—dan mengembuskannya dengan tidak sabar. "Kalau kubilang aku hanya ingin memilikimu, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah? Kau terlalu sering berbohong, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi seperti apa wujud aslimu."

"Sial, ketahuan, ya?"

Dan tawa Ren terbentuk tepat setelah Isogai meledakkan tawa. Ren agak kecewa, sungguh. Bukan, bukan karena jawaban Isogai, tetapi karena nada tawanya merusak jalinan tawa Isogai. Meski diam-diam Ren selalu ingin membuat tawanya bercampur dengan milik Isogai. Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang menggiurkan.

Ketika hujan akhirnya berhenti, keduanya langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan pondok. Namun, ketika Isogai baru saja melangkah sebanyak tiga kali, Ren berlari sembarang dan menyambar kedua bahu Isogai dari belakang. Ada gerak tegang dan keterkejutan yang kentara, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ren? Ada ap—"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di leher Isogai—dan Ren bisa merasakan tubuh Isogai kembali menegang, untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama.

"—Ren?"

Ren membalas tatapan yang Isogai berikan lewat sudut mata. "Nah, Isogai, sampai jumpa lagi di hujan berikutnya."

Dan Ren akhirnya berbalik, berjalan menginjak ceruk-ceruk berisi genangan air hujan. Ren bisa merasakan tatapan Isogai yang mengikutinya sampai Ren berbelok di gang sempit. Ren tersenyum, kembali mencium aroma hujan yang begitu pekat dari tubuh Isogai Yuuma.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu hujan turun terlalu lebat. Ren melupakan payung lipatnya—ah, tidak, Ren memang sengaja tidak memakai payung lipatnya untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran air hujan. Toh payung lipat itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna.

Karena sesungguhnya hujan hari itu sudah bukan lagi miliknya—bukan juga milik Isogai. Tidak ada lagi hujan untuk keduanya. Meski, ya, hujan masih turun di penghujung musim hujan yang nyaris habis ini.

Kepala Ren kosong demi mendapati nisan bagus bertuliskan Isogai Yuuma. Demi dunia dan seisinya, Sakakibara Ren jelas menolak mentah-mentah bahwa pemilik nisan itu adalah Isogai Yuuma-nya, si penyuka hujan yang selalu menghabiskan waktu hujan bersamanya. Ren jelas melakukannya. Tapi nyatanya Ren melihat mayatnya kemarin sore—dan pemiliknya, demi Tuhan, Isogai Yuuma-nya.

"Sudah dengar, Ren? Ada yang meninggal karena tabrak lari. Rumahnya katanya dua blok dari sini. Banyak yang membicarakannya. Tahu sendiri di sini jarang sekali ada kecelakaan, semuanya jadi heboh."

Ibunya yang memberitahukan padanya tentang peristiwa itu. Ren tidak sekalipun terpikirkan bahwa Isogai adalah salah satu dari kemungkinan korban itu. Tapi ketika Ren tidak peduli dan hanya menerobos hujan dengan payung di tangannya, Ren jadi agak cemas. Terlebih karena pondok kosong sampai hujan akhirnya berhenti.

"Oh, sudah kembali? Tentang yang tadi, Ren, kata tetangga sebelah namanya Isogai—Ren, kau mau ke mana?!"

Ren mengembuskan napas dan menengadah, tidak sadar hujan hanya menyisakan gerimis; tidak sadar terlalu lama melamun sampai tubuhnya agak gemetar—sedikit kedinginan. Tatapan Ren kembali pada nisan Isogai, dipegangnya dengan tangan yang juga tremor—sedikit lebih hebat.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Mungkin seharusnya saat itu hujan tidak turun. Supaya Isogai tidak keluar rumah untuk ke pondok, supaya truk sialan yang disetir sembarangan itu tidak menabrak Isogai, dan supaya ada lebih banyak hujan untuk Isogai.

Ah, berbicara tentang hujan, Ren selalu berpikir bahwa Isogai sesunguhnya adalah bagian dari hujan. Aroma hujan pekat yang dimiliki Isogai jauh lebih menenangkan, sekaligus menggiurkan dari hujan itu sendiri. Isogai dan hujan seakan menyatu; hujan selalu mampu membuat Isogai berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih memikat.

Dan ketika Isogai Yuuma menjelma menjadi langit biru, Ren tahu Isogai tidak mungkin mendapatkan hujannya lagi. Begitupun ia. Ren tidak mungkin mendapatkan hujan yang sama lagi. Meski begitu, Ren masih berharap akan ada Isogai Yuuma di antara hujan-hujan yang selanjutnya.

Tapi Sakakibara Ren melupakan satu hal yang penting; bahwa ketika nyawa manusia tercerabut sampai sehabisnya, tidak akan ada jalan untuk membuat manusia itu kembali lagi. Dan Isogai Yuuma adalah manusia biasa dengan satu nyawa. Sama seperti Sakakibara Ren sendiri.

* * *

" _Kau sungguh ingin mampir ke rumahku?"_

" _Kau terlalu terkejut ketika aku mengatakannya, Isogai."_

" _Karena tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan seperti itu sebelumnya! Lagi pula, untuk apa, sih?"_

" _Tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, aku ingin bertemu orangtuamu. Ah, dan juga menikmati hujan di tempat asalnya."_

" _Demi apa pun, Ren, kau masih curiga tentang itu?"_

" _Akan selalu begitu sampai kau jadi milikku. Aku sudah bilang begitu, 'kan, tadi?"_

" _Ya Tuhan, Ren!"_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Dipersembahkan untuk Isogai Yuuma yang sedang berulang tahun. Juga untuk Kuo yang—demi apa pun—kenapa seliweran mulu di beranda _facebook_ ngingetin kalau Isogai ulang tahun (padahal saya ingin pura-pura lupa biar nggak bikin ini—tapi sayang sekali ternyata saya sudah janji mau bikin, hm).

Ohiya, ini saya ikut meramaikan saja karena enggak ikut _event_ buat ulang tahun Isogai.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
